Sick Cycle
by LushRomance
Summary: "wha..why are you undressed?"    "Undressed? I am in my boxer, it's not considered naked .. unless you want me to stri.."


"ARGH.. being sick sucks… I have a fever and it doesn't help that I manipulate fire!" Allerdyce plopped himself down next to Kitty on the couch. John, distanced himself away from Kitty, far as possible not wanting to get her sick.

"Let me see, come here" Kitty gingerly grabbled John's shoulders and forced him to come close to her.

"Kitten.. I don't want to get you sick and have you complain to me, how inconsiderate and of a git that I got you sick… so shoo!" John tried to get away, but Kitty's grip was surprisingly stronger than his.

"You are definitely burning up… here, get up. Let me get you settled in!" Kitty stood up from the couch then lead John out the door.

"Where are you taking me, Kitten.." John started to cough up a storm, annoyed at ever single movement Kitty made him do. Kitty shushed him, then lead him to his room.

"Listen… if you are taking me to my room, then it's no good" John weakly informed Kitty of Bobby and Rogue's sexual intercourse action going on in his room. Kitty scrunched up her nose then whispered, "PLAN B! My room…" with determination.

"Your room, eh? Are you sure Firecracker addict won't mind?" John slyly asked Kitty, but too weak to come up with a better insult.

"She is not around … she is busy with 'stuff' as she quotes it.. so I am alone most of the time these days… enough about my personal life… you will be resting in my room for awhile" Kitty dragged disheveled John to her room.

"My head is killing me, and it's so hot in here…" Kitty lead him to her neatly folded bed and instructed him to lie down. She quickly tucked him in her bed like a little kid, then sternly told John to stay in her bed til she brings up some soup.

"Okay, MOTHER… I will be in my bed!" Even though John was annoyed at Kitty for telling him what to do, but secretly he enjoyed every minute of it.

Few minutes later, Kitty walked in her room with freshly brewed chicken noodle soup, freshly squeezed orange juice and some cold medicine on tray. When she entered the room, she shrieked and almost dropped her tray full of food and beverage.

"wha..why are you undressed?"

"Undressed? I am in my boxer, it's not considered naked .. unless you want me to stri.."

"OKAY! Don't you dare… just stay in bed, and eat this and take the pills, got it?" Kitty couldn't keep her eye contact with John. She just couldn't stare at his bare chest and down, it was her first time seeing any men half naked in her bed. It was a great scene for misunderstandings.

"It was hot … and I am burning up, and so I took off some clothes, sorry" John silently whispered to Kitty, slurping some soup Kitty had made for him.

"what.. fine, whatever works for you, John.. when you are finished, lie back down and sleep, okay? If you need me, then I will be in the danger room… Logan wants me there.

"Sur..wait, Logan, the banshee wants you in where? Why?" John asked Kitty with suspicion and bewilderment.

"To train…. you know? That's what we are here for…yes?" Kitty half heartily let out a giggle.

"You are delirious… and sick, go to sleep John. Have a good night of rest" Kitty was about to leave the room, but John quickly said something that made Kitty stop.

"Stay..Stay, you don't have to go, he will understand"

"And besides, I am sick and bored, you need to take care of me…. who else would?" John's voice quivered just a little bit at the end of his last words. Kitty sighed tiredly then nodded her head.

"fine… but if Logan gets all wolverine on my hiney… it's YOU who will be explaining things to him. GOT IT? Allerdyce?" Kitty brought her desk chair right beside John then sat there waiting for him to fall asleep.

"Sleep tight, John.. I will be here" Kitty softly smiled, then grabbed John's hand.

"Thanks… Kitty.." John drifted off to dreamland, hoping his sickness would be gone by then. With nothing to do… Kitty started to feel drowsy herself…

"Maybe just few minutes won't be so bad…. just for few minutes" Kitty climbed next to John and slipped herself inside the warm blanket, and slowly, oh so slowly, her eye lids drifted down slowly.

John grumbled after about few hours of sleep, and stirred in Kitty's bed, but suddenly felt something beside him.

"What..th..Kitty?Oh.." He stared at Kitty in amusement, then quickly silenced himself.

"She must've been tired, heh.. cute" John gingerly moved strands of hair behind Kitty's ears, then admired her sleeping form. Slowly John moved in closer to Kitty's face.

"You are so little… almost like kitten. How are you even real, kid?" John whispered softly , then was about to get up, but he heard muffled voices from Kitty.

"… get..better. John."

"tsk, this kid… thanks to you, I am".

John carefully went over to Kitty, then slowly inched closer to her face.

"I forgot, you were a girl for a second, Kitten" he had kissed her on her soft lips.

"Kitty! Do you … ohhhh hello there .. John?" Rogue dropped her X-Men uniform to the ground, then stared at John with blank stare.

"What is going on here? Did you… and Kitty… what?"

"It's not what you think… I promise! John tried to silence Rogue… knowing Kitty was still sound asleep. Rogue got the hint, then dragged John out the room. Before leaving the room, John quickly grabbed his clothes.

"Explain" Rogue firmly crossed her arms and stared at John with glares to kill.

"I was sick, and burning up, so I took off my clothes. Kitty offered to nurse me until I got better, happy now?" John rolled his eyes at Rogue then tried to get pass her.

"You like her… you really like her, Oh my gosh!" Rogue clasped her hands together and burst out laughing.

"Wait until I tell Bobby!"

"Don't you dare.. or I will tell everybody you and ice dick are having sexual intercourse every single night!"

"FINE! But you better not even think about doing things to Kitty. She is too pure for your sakes" Rogue walked off leaving John to get dressed.

Next day, when Kitty woke up from her slumber, she didn't feel so well.

"arugh, my throat hurts and my head is killing me" Kitty felt like a zombie from the dead. She managed to get herself in the shower and to brushing her teeth. She quickly dressed herself with a simple jeans and green long sleeved shirt.. and grabbed a gray hoodie.

"It's cold.. and I feel like shit. Can't stop coughing, JOHN!"

At that moment… she wasn't sure , but she knew some how John got her sick. Now she was determined to force John into taking care of her.

**It's like the never ending sick cycle… **


End file.
